


Stolen Wishes

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse and Robert are King and Queen of the land of Idris. Their son Alec is first in line for the throne. He must marry a suitable bride... but his heart and soul are not in it... He harbors a secret... that none can ever know...<br/>Isabelle is spiteful princess who loves her brothers dearly and will not see them pained in any way<br/>Jace is a prince of a neighboring kingdom and Alec’s best friend.<br/>Clary is Jace’s betrothed and the daughter of royalty.<br/>Simon is the court jester, as well as the love of Izzy’s life her parents do not know of their romance, or Simon would be banished…<br/>Max is a young prince that can cause mischief but will always be there when his siblings are in need.<br/>Ragnor and Catarina are Magnus’ best friends, but first and foremost they are Magnus’ protectors.<br/>Camille is Magnus’ betrothed… he despises her, but his secret won’t allow him freedom from her…<br/>Magnus is the court magician, but he has a secret or secrets of his own, secrets no one knows of, save two people.<br/>Alec is the prince, stuck with a burden he can’t rid himself of<br/>Lydia is Alec’s betrothed and good friend she wishes to see him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me this morning so I decided to right it... I am usually not a fan of AU stories, but I have been persuaded by my Patabeta MuscleMemory to maybe give them more of a chance, so imma write one! XD I may read some soon as well...
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> These characters are from Shadowhunters and the awesome Shadowhunters Chronicles by Cassandra Clare

Three children, all dark hair and vibrant eyes... These are the children of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, King and Queen of the kingdom of Idris. The oldest, Alexander, just hitting his 21st birthday, followed by his sister Isabelle 19 years of age, and then his brother Max, 14 years old.

These three find themselves gathered at the foot of the thrones their parents occupy. “Alec, my boy.” The king, a short balding man, smiles at his son. “In three months time you will be married to Princess Lydia of Alicante. In celebration of this we are holding festivals and balls, tonight will be the first. You must all dress in your best… Princess Lydia will arrive soon, you are to greet her, Alec.” He nods. He is excited to meet with his friend again, what he is not excited for is marrying her. She too feels angered by this marriage arrangement, but neither can fight against it…

“Isabelle, we have already started a search for suitors for you,” Maryse, taller than the king, harboring the same dark hair as her children. Isabelle’s eyes are frowning. “They will be in attendance for the festivals, be in your best behavior.“

Alec who feigned acceptance at his own betrothal news was not so at this point, he knew Izzy loved another… but he couldn’t exactly say that. “Mother… Father… Why is Izzy to be betrothed, I am the heir to the throne. She need not carry on any bloodline. She is third in line.” Izzy shot him a glare, begging him not to give away her secret…

“It is just a precaution, Alec.” Maryse snapped. “As king and queen, our duty is to our people, and when we can no longer rule, one of you must.”

“And that will be me.” Alec steps forward, “Do you plan on my imminent death, mother?”

Maryse holds a hand up to silence Alec, “I plan for all unfortunate outcomes, my son. Now that is enough. All of you go prepare for tonight’s ball...”

****

When they are far enough away, Izzy stops Alec with a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you, big brother.” He shrugs… “I am serious, you always fight for me. I should have fought for you too…”

“It’s no need, I was not in love when I heard my news and now it seems I never shall be.” He sighs. “I mean I love Lydia, but not in the way a husband is meant to love a wife.”  
Izzy shakes her head, “Or a husband loves a husband…”

Alec’s eyes widen, “Do not speak of such things!” He hisses at Izzy.

“Stop it, there is no one here to hear us, and I already know your secret… I have known for years…” Isabelle growls at Alec.

“You are relentless. I am not allowed to love who I want. I have a duty to this kingdom, now never speak of _that_ again.” He walks away from his sister, a frown on his face. How did she know…

****

“Announcing Princess Lydia Branwell of Alicante!” Lydia steps from her carriage and looks up at the castle… She loves it here… all of her friends are here… most importantly her best friend… her betrothed… He stands before her, dressed in the finest garbs, smiling at her… It is not a smile of love or romance, but of a friend who has missed another friend… She is grateful. She does not love Alec in such a way, and she is not exactly his forte in lovers… “Princess.” He bows, she curtseys to him, “My prince.” then they both laugh and embrace one another.

Alec leads Lydia into the palace as they begin to reminisce about when they were children. “Jace and Clary will be here soon as well,“ he informs her as he finally leaves her to prepare for the evening's events in their honor…

He is greeted by his little brother on his way to his own chambers, “Alec, did you hear the news.” Alec just looks confused, and when he says nothing, Max continues, “Mother and father hired a magician… like a real one. He is a warlock…” Alec grins slightly, “That’s cool, Max.” He ruffles his bother's hair. “Hey, I hate it when you do that.” Max swats Alec’s hand away, then runs off down the corridor.

Alec stares after him for a moment then enters his bedchamber… A magician… He and Lydia are not children, why hire a magician. A warlock at that, they are overpriced magic users in Alec’s opinion. And for a few cheap tricks… his parents have hit a new low…

****

The feast is underway and Alec is paying no mind to the entertainment… the court jester is Izzy’s thing, not his… he is glancing about the room until his eyes land on his best friend, Jace… Best friend and first crush, that has long since passed, but he cannot deny Jace’s beauty… blonde hair and multicolored eyes that pierce every soul they meet… an announcer is speaking, pulling Alec’s attention back to the center of the room. “AND NOW INTRODUCING THE MOST POWERFUL WARLOCK OF OUR TIME, MAGNUS BANE!” Alec is rolling his eyes as a figure shrouded in a black cloak, hood over his face. glides into the room. Jace finds a seat next to him, “Is this guy for real?” He is laughing in Alec’s ear, Alec laughs back.

Magnus does not lift his hood, instead he pulls his hands from his sleeves, showing off the many jewels adorning them, “This man calls me the most powerful warlock of our time… I beg to differ. He snaps his fingers and a blue flame comes to life.

Alec is not impressed, “This guy is a joke.” He whispers to Jace now, they both start laughing… Magnus hears the laughter but waves it away… as he approaches Alec, his hood still covering his face, “Your highness, might I borrow your lovely fiancée?” Alec nods, and Lydia comes around to meet Magnus. She is smiling and joyous.

“Have you ever traveled to the land of Faerie?” She shakes her head, “Would you like to.” She nods, “Well maybe another day. my dear, but for today why don’t I treat you to a gift from the land… he opens up a small window in the center of the room, beyond it everyone can see the faeries at play, Magnus plucks a pine cone from the land and closes the window… he hands it to Lydia whose face is lit up like the sun, Magnus frowns. “No, no. That simply will not do. For one as stunning as yourself I shall fashion this into a much better gift.”

He wraps his hands around Lydia’s and the blue flames encircle her palms as well, when he pulls away, Lydia is holding a necklace made of a gold chain and a white pendant. “It’s beautiful.”

Magnus nods as everyone in the room is gasping at him, Jace and Alec included. Magnus leads Lydia back to her seat and lifts his hood in front of Alec. The face grinning at him is one that takes his breath away… “I am not a jester, therefore I am no joke, your highness.”

He bows to Alec and turns toward the rest of the crowd again. Alec feels flustered and rather miffed at this warlock, how dare he come in here and… and… make him feel this way.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, I would warn you all, I am no parlor trick warlock. I need another volunteer,” He scans the crowd, his eyes falling on Isabelle, “Ah, princess.” He smiles and motions her forward, she is quick to his side, “Something ails you, my lady?” Plenty ails her of late, currently it is her brother’s lack of happiness… She nods, “I see, stand perfectly still.”

He places his palms on either side of her mind, his blue flames taking hold, “Do you mind if I have a look?” She nods and whispers, feeling oddly safe with Magnus, “None can know certain contents…” he nods in agreement. He is looking only for minimal issues in the princess' life, but instead he finds her love for the court jester, and her pain at her brother's unhappiness… but why is he unhappy… oh… he has to marry someone he does not love.

Magnus feels the prince's pain… he too has faced the same anguish. He pushes past it and finds something… Surely he can use this… He pulls the memory forward, after Izzy gives her consent. A young Alec Lightwood and Isabelle stand over a crib holding a baby Max. Izzy is grinning at the baby, but Alec is frowning… “You know what this means, right?” Young Izzy shakes her head, young Alec replies, “If I die, he gets to be the next king, you are third in line now.”

That never mattered to Izzy… but she slaps Alec across the face, “What was that for?” He is almost crying, “You are never allowed to leave me in a world where you no longer exist. Do you understand me, big brother?” He nods and little Izzy embraces him as the images fade all together.

“His death troubles you, princess?” Izzy nods, Magnus smiles and leans in so just she can hear, “It troubles me as well, it would be a shame to lose something of such beauty.” Izzy’s smile widens on her face. He pecks her on the cheek and sends her back to her seat.

He performs a few more tricks with fire and images, just before he is about to end his performance he turns to Max, “Young Prince, would you like to help me for a moment?” Max practically topples over everyone to get to Magnus.

“If you are ever to be a king you must know how to take care of others before yourself… let me see, ah.” He smiles and snaps his fingers, a twirl of blue smoke appears on the floor when it comes away there is a kitten, a grey little creature…

“Is that mine?” Max is pointing to the cat, Magnus nods. “He needs a good home, are you up for the job?” Max lifts the kitten gently, nodding at Magnus.

“Good!” He smiles and bows to Max, “I am in fact the greatest warlock of all time! It has been a pleasure not being your joke tonight!” He winks at Alec, who feels even more flustered, as he exits the dining hall. Is this guy serious?

No, he is not getting away with that. Alec, excuses himself and follows him out. “Hey!” Magnus rolls his eyes and continues to walk away. “You will not walk away from me, I am the prince.”

Magnus turns back to Alec, a snarl on his lips, “No, what you are is an insolent brat.” Alec looks stunned, “You called me a joke, you laughed at me with your friend, and you don’t even know me.”

“I was mistaken, you are no joke.” Alec is retreating within his mind. Why had he come out here in the first place? “We should not have laughed…” Then he is curious, “What did you whisper to my sister?”

He shouldn’t answer, but he wants to make this brat squirm, “I told her, my prince, that it would be a shame to lose something of such beauty, in regards to your possible death.”

Alec’s eyes shoot open wider, “But… I… uhhh… you think…”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Do not stutter, Alexander. It is very unbecoming of the future king.” He then turns and takes his leave. He has to go before he reveals that Alec’s stutter makes his heart flutter. That Alec’s eyes make him feel alive. He cannot feel such things for this prince…

As Alec watches Magnus walk away he feels a pang in his stomach… He just met this Warlock and already he wants to know more…


End file.
